


Почти как в детстве

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>джакузи, неожиданные гости и набор для пользователей контактных линз</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почти как в детстве

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF FatFap 2016 на ЗФБ-2016. На спецквест, локация "Купальня".

Тёмная фигура загородила свет. Дадли повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, какой идиот припёрся в сауну одетым, и в ужасе осел на дно джакузи. Пирс Полкисс оскалил зубы в крысиной ухмылке.

— За тобой должок, Даддерс.

Бойцы вышли из-за спины Полкисса один за другим: Дохлый, Нигра, Бэйб, незнакомый азиат. Пятеро против одного. Лет двадцать назад Дадли бы обосрался. Лет пятнадцать — ринулся бы в драку и нарвался на ствол или перо.

— Дайте одеться, — сказал он спокойно и вскарабкался по металлической лестнице. Тело наливалось тяжестью, руки срывались и дрожали. В сауне было непривычно пусто, должно быть, ребята Полкисса разогнали всех посетителей.

— Шевели своей толстой задницей.

Бэйб заржал.

— Мне нужен пакет, — сказал Дадли. — Зеркало там. Линза съехала, не вижу ни хрена.

Для убедительности он прищурился и заморгал. Пирс глянул недоверчиво, но кивнул Дохлому, и тот взял со скамьи пакет. На свет божий извлеклись: ключ от шкафчика, очки для бассейна, ароматическое масло (Бэйб снова заржал) и крохотное портмоне. Дохлый расстегнул молнию, выронив контейнер для линз, и вытащил зеркало. Дадли надеялся, что в нём не видно ничего особенного.

Он скрючился на скамье, старательно оттянул веки, изображая поиски контактной линзы, и два раза стукнул по зеркалу ногтем. Когда вместо его собственного голубого глаза показался знакомый зелёный, Дадли одними губами произнёс: "ПОМОГИ".

Он ковырялся пальцем в глазах, отчаянно ждал грохота и ярких вспышек, но они всё равно застали его врасплох. Дадли собрался в комок — насколько это было возможно для человека двухсот сорока фунтов веса — и прикрыл голову руками.

— А я и не знал, что ты носишь линзы.

Рядом с ним, одетый в дурацкие тряпки, стоял Гарри и разглядывал надпись "Джонсон и Джонсон". Обезвреженные люди Полкисса валялись на полу, по купальному залу туда-сюда носились волшебники в таких же балахонах, как у брата.

— Не ношу, — ответил Дадли, стуча зубами. Он потянулся забрать контейнер у Гарри и заметил, что до сих пор сжимает в кулаке зеркало. — Вот. А это, чтоб лишний раз не спрашивали, зачем оно мне.

Дадли хотел разозлиться на Гарри за то, что он со своими магическими штучками пришёл и спас Дадли жизнь. Дадли хотел ударить его кулаком, в печень или в солнечное сплетение, чтобы он грохнулся через бортик прямо в джакузи. Гарри посмотрел озабоченно и сказал "Акцио аптечка!". Ему в ладонь влетела матерчатая сумка. Дадли не удивлялся ничему, но пить успокоительное отказался. Гарри исчез, какой-то мужик уговаривал принять лекарство, грозил волшебной палочкой, Дадли глотал безвкусную жидкость и просил не стирать ему память.

— Шикарную следилку вы поставили, парни. — Пожилая чернокожая ведьма изучала зеркало. — Маяк для аппарации всобачили, смотри-ка.

— Я буду помнить, что случилось? — в сотый раз спросил Дадли. — Я останусь собой?

— Да, — ответил Гарри, неожиданно возникая рядом. — Хотя я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты сбросил фунтов тридцать.

Дадли попытался достать его ногой, тот увернулся. Почти как в детстве. Кроме того, что Пирс Полкисс, Дохлый, Нигра и Бэйб лежали на резиновом мате, а люди в балахонах водили над ними волшебными палочками.

— Аманда, Мэтт! — скомандовал Гарри, и наваждение рассеялось. — Доставьте мистера Дурсля домой.

Давешний мужик вместе с пожилой ведьмой направились к нему. Дадли вдруг понял, что стоит мокрый, замёрзший, в одних плавках, и нагнулся за полотенцем. Уже дома, выпив порядочно бренди и посмотрев для расслабления пару стэндапов, Дадли вспомнил, что не сказал Гарри спасибо. Он достал зеркало и дважды постучал по нему. На этот раз Гарри появился не сразу, и вид у него был недовольный.

— Опять проблемы?

— Мне так и не удалось тебя пнуть, — сказал Дадли, стараясь справиться со стыдом, благодарностью и запоздалым страхом одновременно. — Кроме того, я, кажется, испортил тебе вечер. Как насчёт угощения?

Ему стало легко и тепло, как в джакузи, потому что Гарри улыбнулся, соглашаясь.


End file.
